Networking architectures have grown increasingly complex in communication environments. This complexity has resulted in numerous protocols being implemented to ensure that network elements are aware of their surroundings and to direct packets in an efficient manner. For example, certain network elements may exchange packets in order to provide routing path vectors and routing updates. In this manner, routers are able to become aware of their surroundings and the topology of the network for directing or managing traffic properly.
The signaling data that is passed between network elements is crucial for the effective routing of information or data. The signaling data serves as a basis for an effective synchronization between elements and, further, offers viable routing paths in the network. However, as network systems become more sophisticated, this information exchange may become problematic. In some cases, loops are created that result in packets being dropped.
Thus, the ability to offer a system or a protocol that offers an effective mapping for network elements (without hindering system speeds, creating loops, taxing processing capabilities of network components, or exchanging a large amount of data that could be irrelevant later) provides a significant challenge to network designers, component manufacturers, service providers, and system administrators alike.